War Terrible War
by Humbly Gone Away
Summary: "I am Katniss Everdeen. I am 16 years old. I am living in the Dark Days. I reside in a bakery with my sister. My old house was blown to bits. My parents are... gone," AU. Rated T for some language, violence, and minor dark themes. R&R!
1. 1: Introduction

**I don't own THG or its characters.**

* * *

My eyes open up slowly, only to let the sunshine blind them. I remove the bed covers, though thin, they are the only thing that keeps me warm at night. I look up at the top bunker, where my sister, Prim, sleeps soundly. I wonder how she does it, with all the war activity outside. I look across the room and see the Baker's Son wide awake. We had to live in the bakery for a while after our house was blown to bits, and almost nobody in town would take a couple of hungry, tired Seam kids. But the Mellark bakery allowed us in. The boy's two brothers are out at war, and his mother died from cancer not a while back. That was what Mr. Mellark had told me.

We've been here for two days now, and I haven't learned the boy's name. But I know he set it up for my sister and me to live here. Mr. Mellark was a bit reluctant about it, but the boy, he convinced him. Great. Another thing to owe to the Boy with the Bread. I'll never forget that loaf of burnt bread that supplied my family during the beginning of the Dark Days.

My eyes fall to the floor, not making contact with young man's face. I'm not here to socialize. I'm just here to be safe. I feel a bit jealous of him, actually. He still has his father, while Prim and I, our parents are gone. Dead. Prim grieves mother day and night, while I try to move on. My eyes goes up to see that boy, staring at me strangely, only to flit up to the ceiling. Am I really _that _thin? He opens his mouth to say something, but only lets out a sigh. He's been doing that ever since we moved in. Staring and not talking. Maybe he regrets the idea of letting us live here. It just might be.

"Good morning," I hear Prim groan as she rolls around on the top bed. Even with cracked lips and hollow cheeks she's very pretty. No wonder my parents named her Primrose. She goes down the creaky, wooden ladder and sits beside me. "What's for breakfast?" She asks hoarsely.

"Maybe the usual stale bread," The boy murmurs. I've never heard him speak before. Maybe he's just naturally shy.

"What's your name?" Asks Prim. She can be a bit curious at times, and a person's name is no exception. She even knows the Goat man's name.

"My name?" He asks as if it is forbidden. "Peeta," He chokes out, his eyes on me as he says this. I look down again, fidgeting with my hands. There's a yell from downstairs, inaudible to me but good enough for Peeta. He runs down the stairs and leaves Prim and I alone.

"You should be friends with him," Prim smiles at me. I shake my head. "What if I start to trust him, and then he goes off and tells the community home about the two Seam orphans?"

Prim crosses her arms. "You know he wouldn't,"

_He probably would. _I was about to say until Peeta comes up back to the upstairs attic, where we live among the old and rusted pots and kettles. He doesn't say a word to us as he sits back down on his bed.

"Is our breakfast stale?" Prim asks with pleading eyes. The boy nods as Prim's shoulders slump. She goes downstairs and I follow suit, smelling the aroma of fresh bread we'll never eat.

* * *

Mr. Mellark, he's even less talkative than Peeta. We three sit down at the dinner table, 2/3 of us looking down because we're just that hungry (Answer: Prim and I) and just can't wait for some food to enter our mouths. Once the food is set down, I ignore the thought of it being stale and take in huge bites, ignoring the hardness of it. It's only a loaf, but at least I'm less hungry. However, the sound of my growling stomach goes throughout the room. The baker has gone back to his own quarters, and what if his son's a tattle-tale? Maybe I'll just have to go the rest of the day hungry. Peeta goes into the storage room, probably to bake some bread, but when he comes back, he hides the loaves as best he can, sits down, and slips Prim and I the loaves. He nods before going back upstairs. That boy, not knowing we could last another day. Once it stops raining, I'll go outside and through the fence and hunt. Prim eats her loaf, while I just glare at it like it was evil.

"Are you going to eat yours?" Prim asks as she eats her bread. She turns around in her chair and looks at the stairs. "You should really say thank you to him,"

I shrug, not knowing what to do. I look outside the dirty, cracked window to right of me and see the rain stopping. Most of the war is going on in the Seam anyway, but you can still hear the sounds of the gunshots and bombs. In the end, I eat the bread anyway, my hunger winning out. When I go upstairs to collect my bow and arrow, he lays down on his bed, drawing something in a notebook. I decide to do what Prim told me to do.

"Thanks," I say. He looks up from his book to see me opening the door to leave. The corners of his mouth twitch up, but then go down.

"Y-your welcome," He stutters out, his cheeks flush. I smile a bit too before going downstairs.

I aim the arrow at the still rabbit, licking my lips at the fresh meat. I'd tell Mr. Mellark to cook it. We're in desperate times and he would probably do anything to get some of it in his stomach. My father's hunting jacket, which I have managed to stow away near my lake hideout, hugs my shoulders. The arrow pierces the rabbit's eye. If Prim were here, she would probably cry and try to heal it. I stash it away in my game bag, and move on to the fence. I've gotten a lot of game today. Two rabbits and 4 squirrels. I'm about to get some strawberries until I hear the sound of trees rustling. I turn around and aim my bow. My eyes land on the deer, so young and innocent. He stays there, licking the water at a lake nearby. Before I could even let go of the string, someone kills the deer first. I hear hoots and shouts from nearby. _Hunters. _I think as I hide behind a tree. The two boys, tall and obviously from the Seam, come out of the shadows to collect the meat.

"We should really be quiet," One says in a hushed tone.

"Why? It's not like Capitol officers are going to come and jump us," Another says.

"Yeah, what about that food you want to eat? It'll easily be scared away," The same one says.

"Oh Gale," The other one replies. "Food can't run,"

"Hey, don't you hear that? It's probably our dinner," Gale answers back. I walk out, and look at the two boys, with snares in their belts and flat bellies. "Oh," One of them says. "It's just a Seam Girl,"

I squint my eyes at the two. "I'm a hunter!"

They both chuckle. "Prove it,"

I turn around and find a squirrel. I shoot it before it could run on its tiny legs. And to make it even more impressive, it got straight through the eye. I turn around and find the two men shrug. "Not bad," Gale says. "Why you don't join our hunting group, we could teach you snares,"

I nod my head in reply, feeling proud.


	2. 2: The Finding

**I don't own THG or its characters.**

**So I've just decided now to do this, the chapters will be switched with POV. Like Katniss first, Peeta second. Y'know. **

**I'm almost nothing like Peeta, so I based a bit of his POV from Gabe from **_**Little Manhattan. **_**So… yeah.**

* * *

"_We are at war"_

_-Nick Fury, The Avengers._

* * *

_Peeta's POV._

It's been a quiet day down at the bakery. About 2 or 3 customers come in for some bread. And sometimes, the occasional Seam citizen is digging around in our trash can, and me, being the boy I am, I gave them some bread. But only half a loaf. They understand. The most I've given for free was before my mother died, but I don't like to talk about that one so much.

Right now, since the shop's closed, I look at my window at the storm clouds coming in. Katniss is hunting right now. I hope she'll get in here before the rain starts coming. Or if the peacekeepers catch her. She's lucky that they're ignorant. But sometimes, there's one of them who always keeps an eye on the fence, watching for hunters.

Maybe I shouldn't be worrying about her. I barely even know her. But I feel like I do. I never told anybody that I had a crush on her. Not even my silent father. But I guess Katniss sensed it. When I blush and had been so _shy! _Why couldn't have I just taken it as a compliment? Maybe because I like her too much. I've probably tripped and fallen into this mess.

My conflicting thoughts are disturbed when I hear the door slam. It can only be Katniss since father is in his room and Prim's reading a book. I would probably run to the door, but would that make me look desperate? I grab my notebook and a pencil and begin to draw a deer. A baby one, with its antlers just growing in and had soft, velvet fur.

I hear her footsteps, and look up. A leather hunting jacket falls to the ground before I could see its owner, plopping down onto her bed.

'You get any game today?" I ask, trying to make small talk. I look back at my notebook, drawing the deer's hooves.

"More than usual," She says with a voice that contains glee and pride. She gets her game bag off the floor and counts the animals she's killed. "4 squirrels and 2 rabbits. We won't be having stale bread today,"

It's good to have somebody who can risk killing animals in this house, especially when only expired food enters our stomachs each and every day.

"Yay!" Cries Prim, looking up from her book on the top bunker. She climbs down to hug her perspiring sister, smiling cheerfully. This love can only come from two sisters. My brothers and I never got along. They're at war now, probably shooting somebody in the head.

"I'll just have to ask your dad to cook them," She looks at me, unsmiling. I shrug. Who knows if dad will ever come out his room?

Prim comes back to her own bed, laying down and reading a book. The grace period has ended when we hear the yells outside. I'm the first to hear them, and run the creaky stairs. Opening the backyard door, the first thing I lay my eyes on are two Peacekeepers talking with my father.

"Are you holding two orphaned Seam girls here?" One asks. _Oh no…_ I go inside the bakery again, Prim and Katniss out of the room.

"What's going on?" Katniss asks with assertiveness in her tone. Prim's right at Katniss's side, with widened eyes.

"They found out you two are here," Prim grabs her sister's hand, scared out of her wits.

"Did you tell them?" The huntress walks over to me. I'm a bit scared now, since I've heard she's tougher that she looks.

"Look, we have no time for conflicts!" I reply. "Now, you two hide in the storage room. When the men are gone, I'll say when the coast is clear,"

She crinkles her nose. "Just this one time I take your word for it," She takes Prim into the storage room; I lock the door and look outside the broken window, making it easier for me to here.

"Ok, Mr. Mellark. We believe you," One of the men holds his arm out for dad to shake his hand, but he walks inside as soon as he sees it.

"I told you those two would get us in trouble," Says dad as he walks in, flustered red. "Who knows what may happen next! You should've never allowed those two here,"

That was the most he said all week.

"Yeah but, they were all alone, with no parents,"

He thought for a moment before leaving the kitchen without another word. The two girls came out, Prim hanging onto Katniss's arm.

"They're gone," I say before they head up backstairs. The question is, how long will those peacekeepers keep away from our house.

I go ahead and frost a cupcake for my sake. Maybe it'll clear my mind off of it. Although people don't see how squeezing blue icing onto a small piece of cake will support with their issues, it helps for me. Because I think that's the one thing I'm good at. Baking. And drawing. But how will that help me in this life? It could be useful in the Capitol, but not here. Where all you got to know is how to survive in these Dark Days.

I look down and realized I've frosted too much with my thoughts distracting me from my job. Maybe I should just take my mind off the war.

But that's nearly impossible.

* * *

The next day had given me grief. I'm no longer myself anymore, I guess.

Katniss, Prim and I were at school at the time. Although Katniss and I sit next together, none of us says a word. I assume she doesn't want to talk after yesterday's events, and neither do I. She's probably thinking about leaving the bakery. The girl knows how to survive.

When we all came back to the bakery, the first thing I saw was the smoke coming out of the windows. The flames all over the house, burning it down. I see father nowhere. I thought the war was going on the Seam! But the glint of a Peacekeeper's helmet catches my left eye. They did this. They made my house burn.

The damage had been down. There's no way anybody could be saved. The flames were too big now. Too much grief goes through me to even collect my thoughts. Dad's gone. The only person who relates to me. Prim tries to calm me down, but no soothing words could repair me.

The only thought that enters my mind is that my home is no where.

The girl of my dreams is the only one I love now.

* * *

**Like I said: NOTHING like Peeta. Because he's not very serious. And I am... I just wanted to do it from his POV so you can see what's going on in his head.**

**Now, I will be at Universal this week. I won't get a chapter done until Saturday or Sunday. Now, I've started a Tumblr page. Link right here:****(dot)com/ The (dot) equals the period on your keyboard, obviously. Just copy and paste. **


	3. 3: Stars

**A/N: Um…**

* * *

"_I know bad things happen._

_Bad things happen. _

_But you can still live. _

_You can still live,"_

_-Joe Lamb, Super 8_

* * *

"I'm so sorry about your father,"

The two peacekeepers and Peeta have been talking for a while after he stopped staring in awe at the ashes that used to be his own house. It's been proved—Mr. Mellark's officially dead. The last time anyone ever saw him was when he entered the bakery after helping a customer. The house went up in flames then. They say it happened from a certain spark, but that's what the Peacekeepers want you to think. At least, those ones. There are a few Peacekeepers that don't enforce the law much, like Darius and Cray. You can tell because they actually accept my meat that I've hunted. They're making a new black market, too. Since the Capitol's too busy fighting the war, they had turned a blind eye at the law. That's good for hunting deals for Gale, Rummage and I. Rummage was the other boy I saw with Gale when I met him. Gale says that he's a bit too young to start hunting. I disagree with him. I started shooting squirrels ever since I was Rummage's age.

"Where will we live now?"

I've been wondering that ever since the house stopped being on fire. I have a few ideas working in my head, but the most ideal one was to run off in the woods with Prim. Find some shelter until the war ends. But where will Peeta go? The boy's got no home, no parent. I know how that feels. There's a black hole in my stomach as I remember my father, singing me to sleep when I couldn't. Thank goodness I have his jacket on. I would've lost it in the fire. It had been a chilly day today, free of bombs and gunshots. But its past a few months since the war started. And the Capitol doesn't like short fights. Prim lays on my shoulder, her blue eyes lost in the distance. We're sitting down on the rough, brown ground, which had been filled with weeds that had needed to be torn out.

"You'll just have to live in the Community Home,"

Prim's eyes widen. She knows the horrible things done in there. There's been a big increase in abuse there since the Dark Days have started. She runs towards the Peacekeepers and tries to persuade him to find a place of his own. She even tries to pretend that he's her brother.

"Then who's she?"

They can't see my face since I pulled the scarf I was wearing up to my nose. They don't know I'm the girl that was supposed to go to the Community home.

"I'm their cousin," I say in a muffled tone. "I was only visiting for some while and their house went on fire," Usually, I'm not very good with lies, but I know how it feels like to lose a family member, so I try the best I can to seem reliable.

Peeta gets what I'm doing, and goes along with it. "Yeah, I've seen her house. It's in a safe area of the Seam,"

"Oh, alright," Says one of the peacekeepers before leaving. Once they are out of sight, I look at Prim and Peeta.

"Well, I have a few plans," I gather up my knees so that it covers my face. "We run off, live in the woods, and stay there until the war ends,"

They both shrug. "I guess that's our only option," The boy says.

"But it's very dangerous," Prim rebuttals. "Who knows what could be out there?"

"What'll be out there would turn into our dinner,"

"But-but-"

"No denials. We have to go to survive,"

Prim and I rarely disagree on anything. When we're practicing dances in the winter for upcoming weddings or parties, we don't complain. Maybe it's because she's scared of the woods. I felt the same way when I was with my father the first time I went over the fence. Even during the war, the electricity almost never comes on. But I've gotten used to the creatures out there. The wolves, the wild dogs, you name it. I don't want my sweet, little Prim to change and lose her precious innocence. She just needs to know that this is the only way.

My little sister gives out a huff of exasperation and nods in defeat.

* * *

When I was little, when my father and I were hunting in the woods, I saw a nice little cabin. Dad didn't see it, however. But after I got used to hunting and could go out there alone, I saw the cabin every day, never lit. Who knew what could be in there? Supplies from the Capitol. Rotting dead corpses. Or a house for escapers who had kept secret for a number of years. But when I pushed open that door that day, I found that there was a kitchen with a dining table, a bathroom that wasn't really that much of a bathroom, and one room that had only one bed that could only fit two people.

"I'll sleep on the floor," Peeta says with an empty voice. My hand touches the rough wooden wall. The floor had been made out of the same material as the wall. He might feel uncomfortable sleeping there.

"No, no. Take the bed," Prim tells him. He shakes his head. "You guys take it,"

"We're okay with sleeping on the floor," My leather boots makes such a loud sound when I walk. I stop so nobody around here could find us. "Go take the bed,"

He shakes his head.

I shrug and give him a look that says: _Ok, suit yourself. _Prim and I take the bed for tonight. But I can't help but feel guilty seeing him on the floor, with his eyes filled with grief, just looking up at the ceiling, covered with holes. Maybe that reminds me of myself a bit, those days sleeping on the ground. Although only covered with the thin clothes on my back, I felt numb. I miss my parents dearly and felt as blank as he did. I decide to speak to him in whispers.

"Hey," I say drowsily, because I really am tired, and you can tell since I'm beginning to form bags under my eyes.

"Hi," He replies with no expression.

_I'm really sorry about your father. _I wanted to say that to him, but the Peacekeepers had said the exact same thing this morning. And he seemed like he didn't want to be pitied right now, but I notice that he sees the "sorry" look in my eyes and he then asks a question: "Sing me a song,"

_A song? _I haven't really sung since we declared the Dark Days, but he's miserable right now. The only thing I could do is use my voice. I know a song from long ago, which was used as a nursery rhyme. It's catchy, too. And the only song in my mind right now.

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are.  
Up above the world so high,  
Like a diamond in the sky.  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are!_

_When the blazing sun is gone,_  
_When there's nothing he shines upon,_  
_Then you show your little light,_  
_Twinkle, twinkle, through the night._  
_Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_  
_How I wonder what you are!_

_In the dark blue sky so deep_  
_Through my curtains often peep_  
_For you never close your eyes_  
_Til the morning sun does rise_  
_Twinkle, twinkle, little star_  
_How I wonder what you are_

He's got a little twinkle in his blue eyes right now, which I hope means joy. He shows off a small smile and says the words almost naturally: "Thank you,"

A few minutes later, he falls to sleep.

* * *

.

**That was how I was taught that song Katniss sang when I was growing up. I felt inspired today after meeting a Holocaust survivor. To tell you the truth, I almost cried.**


	4. 4: Don't forget

**A/N: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO THG. **

**There's a small reference of how Mrs. Collins came up with the book… PM me or review if you see it. **

* * *

"_I'd imagine the whole world was one big machine._

_Machines never come with any extra parts, you know._

_They always come with the exact amount they need. _

_So I figured, if the entire world was one big machine,_

_I couldn't be an extra part._

_I had to be here for some reason._

_And that means you have to be here for some reason, too,"_

_-Hugo Cabret, Hugo._

* * *

A couple of months back, my father had gone to the mayor's building to deliver his daughter's birthday cake. I had gone around the place, bored out of my mind. Back then, the mayor allowed me to go around the place. There were barely any kids my age there. Madge, the mayor's daughter, was very quiet, and always had her nose in some book. When I stopped for a second and saw a light in one of the rooms, I saw a TV. I've never seen one in my life before. The mayor was sleeping on a leather chair, drooling. The remote was on a small wooden table, and I was eager to learn how to use it. I had gone in silently, but I always make some noise. Sadly, the floor was made of marble and my dirty leather shoes had to make some sound. But when I saw the TV, my hand reached out for the remote and changed the channel. I saw some Capitol Game Show. Kids fighting a war. A movie about a Greek legend. Who knew what ridiculous things could be on here? I stopped when I saw President Corinalus Snow, a chubby man that looked almost like Santa Claus. But trust me, his words weren't jolly.

"The districts have decreed war on us," His raspy words boom throughout the whole room I was in. "It was until that day, our country, Panem, was at peace. But now, they have betrayed the country that had loved them and gave them great care. They now want war. We, as a Capitol, accept this war. But if we win, we will build arenas all around the world. And let them see what we could do if we were to replay this war again. Only, with their innocent children,"

My finger had hit the power button by then. I wanted to forget those cruel words, to leave them hanging on his bloody lips. But sadly, they were still in my mind. I darted out of the room, afraid that I woken the mayor. But I realized he was still snoring the day away. Man, was he a heavy sleeper.

Father had been waiting by the door, his eyes staring blankly at the walls which were the color of eggshells. We weren't there to celebrate Madge's birthday anyway.

I never told anybody about how they would use the district's children if they won. Maybe it would've been too much to process for them. When I fell asleep that night, I dreamed of a small, 12 year old girl, with looks like a merchant, being mauled by some kind of wolf mutt. My brothers, they had been working late, and father was already asleep. Mom was already dead at that time, but she couldn't comfort me in any way. I've never been so paralyzed by fear before. I couldn't close my eyes again.

When I had awakened in that cabin Prim, Katniss and I were living in; I opened my eyes slightly to find some oranges right in front of my nose. A bow was dropped on the floor. I look up and see Katniss, with sweat right above her brow.

"Hey," She says quietly. Her eyes flicker to the bed. I hadn't realized that Prim was still sleeping then. "I got some oranges. I've never tasted them,"

"I had," I reply, trying to make some conversation. "They're really tangy and sweet. My father and I used to make jam with them," My eyes trail off to the wooden floor. Should it bother me now that my father's dead? Well, yes. He was much kinder than my mother. He'd never hit me with a rolling pin before, had he? I touch the yellow spot on my cheek and realize that the bruise is still there. Does she remember? Oh, I shouldn't be thinking about that. She wouldn't care anyway. It happened a long time ago.

"You okay?" She sits down next to me and brushes the strands of hair from my face. The gesture seems so comforting, just like that song last night.

"Thank you for singing to me," She gives off a small smile. Then I think of something. "You look much better when you don't scowl,"

This leads to one of her meanest scowls I've ever seen. I chuckle a bit; I haven't made a joke like that in some time, though. Maybe it had stopped when she moved in to the bakery.

I get up, feeling pains throughout my whole body. Katniss stand above me, tapping her foot. "This is why you should've gotten the bed,"

"And this is an example why you shouldn't have asked for the floor. I'm fine with it; really I've been abused enough over the years,"

"Oh," The levity of this moment fades away, if there really was any. "Your mother… she hit you?"

I touch the spot on my cheek again. "I guess. With a rolling pin,"

"Didn't you tell your father?"

"Mom could hear everything in that house," I reply. "I couldn't tell him or my brothers,"

She nods, caring but not caring. Once I'm relieved of the pain, I walk over to the window. I still have my backpack from yesterday, which has art supplies in it.

"I'm going outside," I say, getting the bag and leaving her in the cabin alone with a sleeping Prim.

* * *

My aching hands drop the colored pencil and my eyes just stare at the drawing. It isn't my best work, but I guess its okay for me. Maybe it was when I started frosting the cakes, at that bakery I used to call home. I've seen Prim by the window, admiring the frosting. Katniss, who was always by her sister's side, our eyes locked a few times. If I didn't had a crush on her I would've forgotten, but there's just this certain glow to her. Maybe it's the bravery in her eyes or the determination in her look, I remember seeing that when she first sang the Valley Song, she sounded so pretty, but her voice was still maturing. I look at the drawing again. It's just a small patch of purple flowers growing in one area. I've never been out here to enjoy this freedom. And I haven't really thought about it too. Maybe, if I had looked carefully at the fence the few times I went by, I would've gone in and feel out of the Capitol's reach. But there's still District 13, though. I've heard reports that it's getting weaker by the second. Everyone doubts that district would even survive.

"What are you doing down here?" I feel startled and almost fall off the log I was sitting on. It's just Prim. It's not like a monster was coming at me.

"Nothing," I hadn't realized that my book fell to the ground. My hands reach for it, but she grabs it first. Her fingers flip through the pages, looking at the drawings. Her eyes widen at every single one of them. I want to hide. I knew they were bad.

"How can you draw so real?" She throws the book back to me. I shrug, unsure of what to say. "I guess it just comes to mind,"

"They look pretty," She replies. "I mean those colors, beautiful. Can you draw one of me?"

I guess I'm a bit shocked by her offer. I've never drew a person before. Can it be possible to draw this, tiny, 12 year old girl? "Maybe later. It's getting dark," Well, that's true. And this girl, she and her sister have gone through so much; I guess I could try to draw her.

"Tomorrow. Please!" I nod my head and she gets this big, flashing smile on her diamond-shaped face. I don't expect it at first, but she grabs me into a big, giant hug. I would've said yes anyway. I smoothen down her soft, blonde hair and pull away.

"Can you draw Katniss, too?"

I'm even more surprised by this second offer. Katniss wouldn't want me to draw her. Would she?

"I guess I can, sweetie," Her smile is more genuine than the last one. "You should try making friends with her,"

I hope she can't notice that my cheeks have gone red. I've been trying that ever since they had moved into the bakery. Helping her live with my convincing words to my father and Katniss. Father never knew about my crush. In fact, nobody did. But I'm sure, wherever he is, he's watching over me, blessing me every moment. He was one of the only family members that had actually cared about me. Although I've learned to deal with it, you can't live without somebody.

* * *

Once we get back to the cabin, the first things we see are a few orange slices on few pieces of red cloth on a table. No doubt Katniss did this. I lick my lips in pleasure. I haven't had orange in so long! I try to grab one of them, but a hand immediately slaps my own.

"No, no, no," Her face shows no expression, but her eyes are laughing. I put on a playful scowl, and I'm not used to doing that, and she laughs. "I'm better at that than you are,"

"Of course you are," I shake my head and I can feel the wide grin spreading across my face, replacing the glare from a few seconds ago. Prim and I sit at our own seats, me looking outside at the full moon. District 12 has almost no electricity, which had been one of the main reasons we actually got into the woods, but, we still get a nice view of the flurries of stars above us. I can't name all of them, but I know the brightest one is Polaris, also known as the North Star. When I was little, dad showed me it.

"What was so special about it?" I asked him once. He shrugged. "It's because it resembles the twinkle in the human eyes when they're happy,"

I didn't know what to think then. And I still don't. I haven't seen anyone's eyes sparkle like that. Ever.

"So," Prim says to her older sister. "Where'd you get the oranges?"

"Rummage and Gale showed me a tree full of them this morning,"

"Who are they?" Prim asks. _Exactly what I was going to say._

"Oh just hunting partners," I take a bite of my orange after that answer. It tastes delicious as it did last time, but my mind is clouded to even focus on it. "What else you got today?"

"Oh right. Gale and I shot a squirrel right in the eye at the same time. We'll be having that tomorrow,"

"Peeta promised to draw me tomorrow," Prim sticks her nose up in the air while swinging her feet back and forth. "And he could also draw you, if you'd like to,"

I can be shy at times, even more than talkative. I hope they both don't notice the red tinge on my cheek that I'm pretty sure is there.

"I have hunting to do tomorrow," It was obvious she would've made that excuse. Prim starts to make up reasons that fall short. It's the only thing we have to do to survive, right?

"C'mon, you can take a break!" Squeals Prim excitedly. She really wants her to get her drawing done.

"Can I come into this conversation?" I say. They both turn their heads at me, awaiting words to come out of my mouth.

"Well, I draw because, what if this whole place is blown up? Destroyed in a fire? I would never want anyone to forget the innocent deer that roam these woods, or the dandelions that grow here. Sure, TV has all that stuff, but what if that's gone too? What if you're parents are gone, and your children have nothing to remember them by? We have no cameras out here. All I have is this drawing kit that I got from school. But, they make pictures. Prim says my drawings look real. I don't know what to say to that, but if she's right, I guess I could. And nobody would come to remember the brave huntress, who tries to keep her sister alive, the girl who sang me to sleep with a lullaby when I wasn't feeling too happy, or your sister! Who would want to forget the huntress's sister?

If we go somewhere and never come back, we could write some story in the back of the picture, saying what you two did so they never forget you. Nobody will forget you,"

I feel out of breath finishing my speech. Katniss just looks down at her plate and continues to eat, while Prim follows suit. I don't want to eat anymore. While I had been drawing, I had too many strawberries from a patch nearby. I don't need more food. But then, the thought of sending children to fight to the death makes me feel queasy. I can't imagine Prim going in there and killing somebody. I've only known her for a few days, and she would probably never hurt a thing.

When I go back into my bedroom, I look out and see the night sky, and spot Polaris again, shining its bright light. Once they're both back into the room; I say that I'll take the floor again. When they're both in bed, Katniss turns over in the bed so that she faces me.

"Yes, you can draw me,"

* * *

**Trust me; the next chapter won't be so fluffy. **

**Please review!**


	5. 5: Ne pas mourir

**I DON'T OWN THG OR ITS CHARACTERS.**

**Reason why it's Peeta's POV this time: I want you to feel what he's feeling when he's drawing Katniss and Prim. Since, y'know, he has a crush on Katniss and all that… gosh I'm so not good at giving reasons!**

**And writing Dough Boy is so difficult! I'm just not as charismatic as him.**

**Tumblr link: w w w. t um m/bl og/w ar-terr iblew arfanfic tionblo g (Remove spaces)**

* * *

"_Dear God, make me a bird._

_So I could fly far._

_Far, far away from here."_

_-Young Jenny Curran, Forrest Gump._

* * *

_Peeta's POV._

I am not roused by the sun, my dreams, or a loud sound. But Prim, shaking my shoulder, obviously in an excited mood.

"Good morning!" She chimes. Katniss is also woken up, sitting at the dining table, but with no happy expression on her tired face. Prim must've waked her up before she done so to me.

"Good morning, Prim," I beam at her excitement. Unlike Katniss, I feel happy that she's motivated for me to draw her later today. I seem to have forgotten my grumbling stomach and my fatigue because of this little girl's happiness. I wonder why Katniss isn't smiling. If her sister's happy, shouldn't she be happy?

"Ready to draw me, today?" Prim asks with joy lighting her big, blue eyes. I nod as she jumps off of me, and runs to her sister to entrap her in a bear hug. Katniss, being as tired as she is, looks startled at first, but then her shock dissipates and she kisses her baby sister on the forehead.

"We got to eat first," Katniss whispers into her sister's golden hair. Prim pulls away and looks at a cabinet by the window. We've got a water jug, a bag full of berries, and another with meat. I guess we're doing fine here. But then I regret only eating fruit the other day. Because I really want some meat right now. You could hear my stomach growling if you were a mile away. Of course, Katniss has to make a fire outside or set it against two hot rocks to warm it, but I doubt I could make it until then.

When Katniss takes the squirrel we're going to eat outside, I rush to the dinner table and sit myself down on one of the rocky chairs. I pay no attention to the cobwebs on the ceiling, because I really don't care.

I hadn't noticed that Prim was there though, with those big curious eyes staring right at me. "Do you like her?"

"In what way?"

"As a friend,"

"Um… I don't really know," That's a half-lie. I've only known her a few days, and we haven't talked much. Just a few momentary glances and a lullaby…

Once Katniss comes back in and sets the plates that she'd found in a cupboard the day we got here, we start to eat our breakfast of charred squirrel and small slices of oranges. Well, at least it beats stale bread any day.

I think I was the first one done, and the only one leaving nothing on their plate. Prim and Katniss are lucky. They had more food than I had yesterday.

Prim seems a bit too eager for me to start to draw her, because she's bouncing in her seat, anticipating the moment. "I wonder how I would look like when I'm on paper,"

Katniss, she takes her time eating, only look at her plate. After a few minutes after Prim finished her meal, she's done also. I walk over to my sleeping place and get the drawing kit, which had been near the bed. We all meet up at the door, and head out into the forest.

* * *

They're both sitting down on a log, near patches of flowers and berries. They're both smiling at me, but I know they're just doing it for the drawing. There are a few moments when they have to blink, but that doesn't mess anything up. Sometimes, Prim asks if I'm done with it yet. That only ruins her grin. I'm done with Prim, now I have to do Katniss.

I always do the hardest part first, and I think the most difficult part of drawing her are her eyes. Her eyes are a very…pretty shade of grey. They seem more like shimmering silver more than anything. Some Seam citizens' eye color is more like an oatmeal grey. And I've tasted oatmeal, and to me, it's more horrible than that stew my mother used to occasionally make. Others have the grey color look almost in the middle, which are more of a pleasure to look at. But I don't think I've ever seen somebody from the Seam have her kind of eyes. Especially with this type of… determination and bravery in them. I have no grey pencil like that color, but I try the best I can to find something that matches them.

Once I'm done with Katniss, which seems like forever, I draw the things around her. The sycamore tree. Rose flowers. White carnations. District 12 is so bleak compared to this! With all its nasty and annoying weeds. No wonder my mother wanted to leave the District so badly. But, we can't control what District we're born in. There's no way to get out of here and disguise like somebody from the Capitol. Not unless you're a shrewd person like the hunters out here, who actually know their way out.

When I'm done with it, I bring it close to my face to examine my work. I don't many of my drawings are real, but this one is… lifelike. I got stuff like Katniss's braid perfectly and the way Prim has her hands folded looking exactly like they do in real life. But something's missing…

I add something that wasn't in the picture; I drew a katniss flower right next to Katniss's boot. Prim showed it to me when we were walking back to the cabin the other day, saying that their father named her sister after that plant.

Maybe it was to tell her to be who she was and had always been; the huntress girl with a beautiful voice.

* * *

"I love it!"

Prim holds the picture a foot away from her face as she admires the image. Her older sister says she likes it, also. Even though Prim was the one who asked for it, she gives it to Katniss.

"I was going to give it to you anyways," Prim says to her sister with a hug. Another example about letting the children of the districts die. Do they really deserve to? I mean, they're so innocent. Especially ones like Prim. It's been bothering me, especially now since Dad's dead. Only because he hid two Seam girls in his attic, since we all know that people from the Seam have majorly decreased in population.

Prim notices my back pains, and invites me to sleep on the bed, alone. She doesn't want anybody to bother me, and she's fine sleeping on the dirty floor. Katniss, also wanting to sleep on the floor, seems reluctant about her sleeping there, because all she's wearing are shorts and a green tee, and it'll make her cold.

"And when its morning, you'll be all cranky because you were on the hard floor all night," Katniss says to her sister. I lend Primrose the blanket, since its summer, and the bed's closer to the window, and the sun will most likely be shining tomorrow. When night falls, Katniss just looks up at the ceiling, emotionless.

"Are you okay?" She falls out of her trance and seems startled for a second that Prim's head almost falls off her shoulder.

"I'm fine,"

"You don't have to be on the floor, you know. You and Prim could sleep on the bed,"

"It's not that. I've done this many-a-time anyways," She turns around so her face is looking at the bed, but still not meeting my eyes. "The place where you drew that picture, it reminds me so much of my father…"

"How come?" I ask, with a tone of curiosity in my low voice.

"When I was around 5, he told me the most beautiful place in the woods was that area. It was where we always ate some of the berries we found, and count how many animals we shot. And around it were basil leaves. My father's name was Basil, and we always use the leaves in our tea, especially when somebody's sick, you know. It always cures the stomach flu, and those aching headaches people sometimes get. Most people went to my mother when they were sick, because she was one of the only apothecaries there…" Her words trail off, and for a moment, it looks like she's about to cry. But sooner or later her face comes back to that… normal expression. A couple of seconds after that, we hear sounds of gunshots. Katniss is immediately alert, jumping off the floor and running towards the door, but not without picking up her bow and quiver. Prim is still asleep on the ground, sleeping peacefully.

I take off to the door, too, and find a group of marching man, with Capitol badges marching boldly to District 12. Luckily, they don't see us in the dark night, but Katniss takes hold of my arm and we hide behind a tree. The man standing in front of them, obviously the colonel, points to the cabin. Katniss's eyes begin to look so in terror, that she loads her bow with an arrow and aims it at one of the soldiers. I have to lower her arm and talk her out of it. It takes a couple of minutes but she gives me a scowl in defeat. Once the last solider enters the cabin, Katniss runs to the door, opening the door quietly and letting out a creaky noise. _They're searching the cabin. _I think. _They're going to take Prim away._

I hear a few noises, and suddenly, Katniss is thrown out the door and onto the grass. She manages to get up, but not before the group of soldiers comes out, with Prim in the middle of the group, wet tears staining her cheeks and red eyes from crying. The soldiers manage to keep her from running away with the two guns forming an "x" behind her back. One of the soldiers whispers to another and only one man stays. And I have a feeling he hadn't been discharged.

"Saving her young sister? Oh how sweet," He says to a confused Katniss, whose back was against the cabin exterior wall. "Too bad I have to kill you,"

When he aims the gun at her, I take a few deep breathes, and run towards the man, tackling him to the ground.

"Oh look, who has come to save you!" I have no time to react to the soldier's comment, and even though I'm on top of him, he pushes me against the cabin wall. Katniss has run over to the tree, aiming her bow at the man, who now has his gun pointed at me.

He has no time to finish what he started when I kick him to the ground. I feel some sort of strange of emotion, which allows me to have great amounts of power. But I don't know where I'm even getting this from.

In order for him not to move, I place my foot on his chest. He can flail his arms all he wants, he's not getting up.

"Where. Is. Prim," Katniss's voice is filled with fright and sounds crackled and hoarse. She walks over to him on the ground and directs his arrow at him.

"The little girl might be good as dead right now. You'll never see her again,"

She moves the bow upward, so that it aims at his head.

"Ok fine! Just don't kill me! They're probably taking her to that one little orphanage in the Capitol, like they do with all the other child escapees. Who knows? Next you see her she might have butterfly eyelashes and blue hair! That's the only way to blend in there,"

I can't imagine Prim like that. It's like taking her identity away.

Even though there's pity in her eyes, she lets the arrow fly to his shoulder. The arrow digs deep, though, so you can't heal it unless you're an expert. The blood spurts from the wound, and the soldier takes out the arrow.

"What was that for?" He sounds in pain.

"The Capitol's the reason why this war began! You treated us unfairly, let half of our District die from starvation! Put activated bombs everywhere like nobody's business. Killed this boy's father! You know how much grief you caused us! In fact, damn the Capitol! It's done us nothing but trouble. I wish you would all learn your lesson and not spend money on stupid, idiotic things!" Katniss's face is red in anger now. There's a hint of tears in her eyes, but she doesn't start to cry.

"And most of all," I continue for Katniss. "Thinking about letting kids fight to the death,"

* * *

**This chapter was so hard to write, y'know? I imagined in this chapter that Peeta got this inner-strength from his love for Katniss. In a THG book review, a reviewer had said something like this: "Katniss is driven by her love for her family, while Peeta is driven by his love for Katniss," **

_**REVIEW!**_


	6. 6: Memories

**I DON'T OWN THG OR ITS CHARACTERS.**

**(Some parts are changed in the Bread Scene)**

* * *

_Katniss's POV._

_Prim._

_Prim._

_PRIM!_

All I think about is her. How I saw her last, being dragged away by a group of soldiers, probably dead right now. She'd be lucky if she was in that orphanage. I would rather her look like a Capitolite than have her dead. I swing my feet like a child does when bored. I'm sitting on a tree branch right now, watching the night sky and not paying attention to the young man below me, who's drawing something

It's past a couple of hours since they took her, the moon is up, but all you see is a small crescent. My head is leaning against the tree, as if it were my father's shoulder. I try not to cry, for the sake of my sister. That Capitol soldier told us where she was. But there could be thousands of orphanages in the Capitol! Maybe even more. I look down and see Peeta. I didn't expect him to be so defensive. He just seems so… _innocent _to me. But then again, he is a baker's son, who has been lugging around 100-pound bags of flours for years.

We haven't talked much since Prim was captured. He just keeps looking at me with a mixture of hardness and mildness in his eyes. I wonder what it means. But if I tell him, he would probably change the subject. And I don't any of us want to talk to each other anyway. We're both different in plenty of ways. Like he being from the Merchant Class and I from the Seam. However, not all Merchants are rich. I bet that drawing pad of his is the most expensive thing he owns.

"Katniss," He whispers softly. If it weren't that most animals sleep at this time I wouldn't have even heard him. I turn my head to face him and raise my eyebrows up in response. "You should come see how beautiful the lake is,"

He's obviously done with his drawing, since his kit is placed to the right of him. I shrug indifferently, hoping to take my mind off of Prim, and climb down the tree. When my boots hit the ground, I make sure it doesn't make enough noise to let the dangerous animals find me. They hunt for prey at this time at night, and although I have my bow and arrows, they're too strong for me.

The lake is very small and near our cabin hideout. It's filled with little fish that wouldn't last in our stomachs for very long. But they're also some big ones, if you can spot one. That's what my father told me before he died in the mine explosion

I look at Peeta's face beside me, and realize he's grown since the incident with the bread. My father died in an explosion at the mines, and my mother fell into a deep depression and was locked in her own sad little world. I was out in the Mellark Bakery's backyard, tired from trying to sell Prim's baby clothes, and also trying hard to resist the fresh of aroma of loaves from inside. The only thing I could've done was look around their trash bin. There was nothing in there except some burnt bread crusts, which I actually started to eat before Mrs. Mellark came outside, not looking very pleasant.

"Get out my backyard, you Seam bitch!" She screeched. My heart plunged to my stomach as she continued to say even fouler words to me. I tried not to look at her ragged face and looked up at a second story window. I locked eyes with the merchant 11-year old boy, looking shocked at his mother when she'd point at the direction of the Seam. When the mother came back in, I couldn't see him through the window anymore. Back then, I thought that mother of his taught him how to hate Seam kids, too. But I've never seen him bullying other Seam kids because he disagreed with the Merchant boys who did. So that option was out. My thoughts were interrupted by a sound of a loud bang. The merchant boy, he came outside, holding two loaves of golden bread. However, I noticed that they had been burnt. When the mother peeked her head behind the door, she yelled at him to throw them to the pigs. There had been more words, but I didn't want to hear more unpleasant words.

Mrs. Mellark ran inside when she heard the chime of a bell at the front door. Without listening to his mother's words, he threw the two loaves at me, not looking at me.

It's amazing how this boy looked nothing like he did 5 years ago. He's began to become more stocky, taller, and he just doesn't look like a small child anymore. The only way you can recognize him were those big blue eyes with some sort of mildness in them. He sometimes gazes at me at school, like it's a reminder of that bread incident.

"It looks very pretty, y'know. All my blue colored pencils are either too bright or too dull. I tried drawing this, but it just couldn't match to this,"

Peeta's words take my away from my memories. I guess it's a beautiful shade of blue, one that matches the color of Prim's eyes, especially in the moon-light.

I have to shove her out of my mind. It'll just make me think that I've lost her.

Peeta looks at my face again, but his eyes turn to the lake again, looking at a specific plant. "Hey. Isn't this katniss?"

I walk over to the side of the lake and spot the plant. They're tall and have leaves just like arrowheads. My hand touches one of the three white, delicate petals.

"My father called these one of the most beautiful plants he's ever seen," I place my hand on the ground, and look at the plant. "And he told me, when he saw me when I was a baby, he said I was the prettiest sight he ever laid eyes on. But I'm pretty sure he was saying that because he was my father," A single tear rolls down my cheek. I hope Peeta doesn't see. But I've been reminded so many times today about my father. It's hard to forget somebody you've loved with all your heart. However, I try to keep my sadness in. I can't let my guard down. Not now. Not ever.

"You miss him. Don't you?" Peeta asks besides me. I had forgotten he was even there. I don't give him any reply. We stay there for a few minutes without saying a word. I think we both had an unspoken agreement to go back to the cabin. On the way back, I feel something in my hand, and realize that Peeta's holding it. Does he pity me? I don't need someone to rely on.

But he never lets go.

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chapter. Writer's block.**

**The plot kicks in next chapter.**

**Also, I'm planning to add 3 THG characters next chapter. The chapter won't be in either Peeta's or Katniss's POV, but whoever gets the most votes on my poll on my profile. If nobody votes in about a week, I make the chapter myself. **


	7. PLEASE READ!

**We all know the plot kicks in Chapter 7, but it won't be in either Katniss's or Peeta's POV. Since they don't have very much information of where the heck Prim is, they need some more. And some escapees are going to change that. There's a poll on my profile page, listing the characters that may be in the next chapter. But not all of them are from the orphanage, they could be innocent people from the jail since they're a bit too **_**old **_**for the orphanage. Some of the others' ages will be shrunken down to 17 since they're around their twenties and thirties. If I get no votes in a week, I do the chapter myself.**

**I know you all hate A/N as a chapter. But this is urgent.**

**-SDS**


End file.
